


Ride

by TheSixthRedux (LostInTheCityofAngels)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Amusement Parks, Arcadia references, Case Fic, Case File, Chases, Comedy, Cute, Episode: s06e15 Arcadia, Excitement, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hugging, Humor, Intense Moments, Kissing, Love, MSR, Monster of the Week, Mythology - Freeform, Rob and Laura, Romance, Stand Alone, UST, Xfiles, casefic, cases, definitely not platonic, killers, la lechuza - Freeform, motw, written like a stand alone episode, x-files, xfile - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheCityofAngels/pseuds/TheSixthRedux
Summary: Kids are going missing at an amusement park. Mulder believes a killer owl from folklore is taking these children. He and Scully go undercover as Rob and Laura to investigate. Features some fluff, msr, and how you would imagine a normal case fic stand-alone episode would go.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 20





	1. It's Just For the Cover

**Author's Note:**

> I know, the title is cheesy but thanks for taking a chance with my story

(All specific places are fictional)

Flying Bird Amusement Park, Texas

June 14, 3:00 p.m.

"It's time to go home, Billy," a mother said to her child. "We've spent the whole day here."

"No! I don't want to!" he pouted and sat on the ground.

"Billy! You've had your fun!"

She tugged at his arm but he wouldn't move. "Let's go back to the hotel!"

"No!"

"Fine. Then I'm going." The mother looked away as she made her way to the car. She knew her son would follow because he was too attached.

After about a minute, she looked back after realizing her son was missing. Frantic as any mother would be, she called out his name, some concerned families looking as they were leaving too.

"Billy?" She kept repeating his name and looked around. "Has anyone seen my boy?"

She went to call park security and soon they were looking everywhere for him but after an hour, they called the local police who came out to search.

"Ma'am, I don't want to alarm you, but there have been kids missing lately from around this area."

"Then why the Hell aren't you doing anything about it!"

"Ma'am, I'll take you to the station."

"I want my son back!" She cried as she took a trip to the station, as if that was going to make it any better. People were traveling over state lines to the park which made it a federal case. She and her son were out of state so they had to call in the FBI, especially because it might be foul play and the kid was young. But somehow this case got swept in the hands of the x-files. 

Flying Bird Amusement Park, Texas

June 29

9:30 a.m.

"Mulder. you're crazy."

"Wasn't news yesterday, won't be today." Mulder replied. "This'll be fun." He motioned to the big rollercoasters and attractions that were ahead of them.

"What on Earth makes you think a giant owl snatched these children? Now this- this is insane. What does Skinner think?"

"Reports and mess come later."

"Why are we undercover?" Scully asked. "It'd be so much easier to just walk around and ask questions as law enforcement."

"Mostly young teens are in this park. Wouldn't want to be catching attention. It's the middle of summer in Texas. We need to blend in."

"I think you just want to have fun because you never have been to a theme park."

"Well."

"So what makes you think a giant eagle is snatching these children?"

"Owl. It's an owl. La Lechuza. This theme park was built on native land from ages ago. Legend has it Lechuza was a witch who was exposed for practicing the devil's magic. The townsfolk weren't happy with that so they murdered her. Seems reasonable. To enact her revenge, she came back as a creepy bird lady. In fact, she's a shapeshifter who can appear as an ordinary old lady during the day and then as a huge owl with a woman's face at night. To give you an idea about what we're talking about here, "lechuza" means "owl" in English. So, basically, Lechuza is a huge owl lady who kills people. She likes children, ignorant ones especially."

"Geez, Mulder. So we flag every old grandmother with their kids here?"

"Seems about right, Laura. Remember. I'm Rob Petrie."

Scully rolled her eyes at the ridiculousness of the situation. "I thought I get to choose the names this time."

"We didn't have time to make new IDs."

Mulder felt his pocket and concealed gun. Hopefully it was secure. He was just wearing a white polo and cargo shorts. He had to fit in and Scully was wearing a T-shirt and shorts as well. Mulder liked how she looked. He could easily slip off her t-shirt if he felt like it, but not that it would happen.

They waited in the ticket line behind teenagers all younger than them, Scully not looking pleased. They couldn't help but just listen in on the conversation in front of them between a couple of brothers.

"Manuel! What if they take you!"

"They'll probably take you first, Mark!" The younger boy replied. He looked around ten. "Why are we even here?"

"Mom's out of town. As an adult, you're under my watch! Who doesn't love theme parks!"

"Didn't you read the news? Within the past couple weeks, children have been going missing! Teens around my age!"

"That's not stopping the parks from closing. Besides, like I said, I'm an adult. They'll take you."

"Not funny," Manuel said slapping his older brother's shoulder.

"Children are missing?" Mulder asked, pretending not to know.

"Yeah, old man," Mark told him before snickering with his brother. Mulder frowned and Scully couldn't help but hide a small smirk.

"Did your mother teach you to talk that way to strangers? I doubt it."

"Why are you interested? You're an adult. You're not going to get taken."

"Have you heard of La Lechuza?" Mulder inquired.

"Yeah. That's a legend, a myth, a folklore. Don't tell me you believe in that shit." Mark laughed again. "My little brother Mark is batshit crazy like that, believing in UFOs, and aliens or whatever."

Manuel slapped him again. Mulder couldn't help but feel for the younger kid. His brother was being an asshole. Let him believe.

"Is that your wife?" Manuel asked, looking up at Scully.

Scully was about to say something but Mulder spoke for her. "Yes. This is my wonderful wife. He pulled Scully closer and kissed her cheek. Scully forced a smile and as soon as the boys nodded and looked off, she let go of him.

The boys were next in line for their tickets. They bought the passes and Manuel looked back at Mulder with a look, almost as if he was looking at Mulder as a father figure of some sort. "I know you believe," he quietly said.

Mark didn't hear him but tugged on his brother's arm. "Let's go!"

Mulder smiled before they took off to the attractions.

"I know you enjoyed that," Mulder replied.

"Not as much as you," Scully replied. "The bureau is not going to like the amount we're spending here. To be honest, I think they'll make you pay for it out of your own money."

"Ya think?"

After getting their passes and wristbands, they entered into the theme park and it was starting to get crowded fast.

"Now what?" Scully said, standing in the shade. "As much as I like theme parks, we're still working and I don't want to burn myself on the metal seats."

"Are you even tall enough to ride?"

"Shut up."

"Keep your eyes peeled for grannies!" Mulder started walking wherever the paths took him, Scully in tow. Mulder stopped at one of the food stands.

"I know you're hot," he said as he looked at the drinks they had to offer. He said that on purpose, maybe in hopes of also Scully being turned on so they get along right now.

"Mmmhmm." 

As Mulder paid, he asked the teen working behind the stand, "Have you heard of the missing kids? Why hasn't this place been taped off as a crime scene?"

"Well, they don't want the public knowing or something. Sweeping the area was useless. So many people come and go everyday and our cameras are not working."

"Oh, they just happen to not work?"

"Yes. Why are you asking so many questions? Makes me think you're suspicious."

Mulder frowned and paid for the drinks before walking away.

He got them some drinks and handed Scully's to her. "Remember when those twins poisoned our drinks?"

"You think of the most random things," Scully said taking a long sip, to show it was fine.

"Never can be too careful. Put that man on the watchlist."

"Why? He's just some 17 year old kid selling drinks for a summer job."

"Yeah, but his attitude wasn't nice. Something's off."

"Being paranoid, I see."

Of course Mulder didn't like this joke. He sighed. Undercover was the only way to go about this case and rescue the children. Children!!! In fact, it was ridiculous that they didn't have more undercover agents there.

"We can't look suspicious by just walking in circles. Let's go on a ride," Mulder pointed to a big rollercoaster.

"Mulder having fun!? You weren't this excited since the video game ya ya thing."

"It'll be fun."

"So when we write the report, I'll start off by saying we rode a rollercoaster." Scull reluctantly waited in line with Mulder, and she eyed a grandmother with possibly a grandson.

"Let's put her on our watchlist," Scully joked. "Could actually be an owl."

They waited in an average sized line of course being somewhat older there besides the one grandmother.

Mulder kept patting his side because he felt like his gun was so obvious, the bulge was there. Maybe he should've put it behind his shorts but he didn't want it falling out either.

It was time to get on, and Scully and Mulder sat together, the bar going down twice for Scully, but once for Mulder. The guy came by and lazily tugged at the to make sure it was secure but actually didn't care. It wasn't his responsibility if someone flew out.

"He's on the watchlist too. Doesn't care for safety," Mulder muttered. "Are you ready, Laura?" He gave his big grin that Scully couldn't just ignore and she smiled back.

"Why not, Rob. You seem like the type who doesn't have fun on rollercoasters so I'm surprised."

"Well-"

The ride started and Mulder couldn't stop looking at how beautiful Scully was. She was just beautiful doing anything.

"Gives us a great birds eye view of the park once we reach the top," Mulder replied as they started the ascent and the buildup. "Like an owl." He mimicked an owl's "hoo" as Scully rolled her eyes for the hundredth time.

They got to the top, and as every coaster does, they wait for a half a second before sending you straight down.

Mulder put his hands up of course to prove himself brave. "C'MON SCULLY! DON'T YOU LOVE THE ADRENALINE!"

"MAYBE NOW BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT IN DANGER AND I'M NOT RUNNING TO SAVE YOUR LIFE!" Before they knew it the ride was over and nothing much changed besides Mulder hair looked ridiculous because of the fast wind messing it up. She thought it made him hotter.

As they stepped off, Scully went to fix his hair. "Mulder-"

"Who?" he asked playfully.

"Robby poopoo head, let me fix your hair." Scully heard the kids behind them laugh.

"Laura honey, I'm not working right now."

"I don't want other women falling for you," Scully said and then stopped silently stopped. That just came out of her mouth. Luckily for her, Mulder seemed to already be in his own world again, or maybe he did hear and was taking it in.

"More rides?" Mulder asked. They stepped off the platform and looked around at the various directions they could go.

"Mulder, because these are children missing, I think it's best if we shut down the park and bring a whole team. I'll call the nearby field office. This is not an X-File!"

"How do you know?!"

"BECAUSE A GIANT OWL IS NOT GOING TO COME SWOOP THESE KIDS UP!"

"After everything you've seen?"

"I want a divorce."

"What?" 

"No, Scully, I'm sorry."

Mulder apologizing sincerely? That was new, but Scully was only kidding as I guess he couldn't tell that.

"I'm kidding," she replied. "Let's just keep walking around."

"Hold my hand?" He reached for hers before should could say anything. "It's just for cover," he quickly added.

Scully hid her smile and they walked around some more adding a few more older women to their "watchlist." 

"I feel like we're being watched," Mulder said after some silence. Both their hands were getting sweaty from holding but Mulder didn't want to realease.

"Aren't you always?"

"Yeah, but if you know me, it's a different feeling when it's not human. It's here. We have to warn the delinquent children." Mulder looked around at the sky. It was awfully bright and hurting his eyes. He wished he brought his sunglasses.

"Yeah. We just go to the speaker system and say "Warning! Your child who misbehaves might get kidnapped!"

"Look, Scully, I know an owl might seem ridiculous, but it does exist. I don't know what's so hard to believe."

"Rob? Who's Scully?"

"Sorry Laura." Mulder patted her shoulder.

The walked along the rows of carnival games and Scully stopped when she noticed a big prize was a plush Pomeranian, the size of a beanbag. "I miss Queequeg."

"Let me win it for you, sweetie," Mulder went up to the game which was a sharpshooter contest. If his FBI firearms training came in handy, it was now.

He walked up to the rifle game and asked how much. $7 for five shots to hit the four cans."

Mulder paid in cash and grabbed the rifle looking at the cans lined up in the distance.

The first three shots he got three cans, but then missed the last one. He cursed. "You rigged the game!"

"No, sir."

"Then let me inspect the cans!"

"No. Wanna play again?"

"Can't you be nice enough to let me win that for my wife?!" Mulder was getting into it. He angrily slapped down another 7 dollars and shot all of the cans in less than five seconds. His concentration and determination paid off.

The man scoffed at him and brought down the huge Pomeranian, showing it to Scully. "Here you go, Laura!"

Scully just could make out with him on the ground right then and there but she resisted the urge.

"I'll carry it around for you," he said. The stuffed toy was actually quite heavy but he didn't want to make a fuss out of it. "We need to show it off anyway. Make all the annoying kids who think we don't fit in here jealous."

"Oh Mulder, I can tell you're struggling. Let's put it back in the car."

"Alright, but we're putting it in the driver's seat."

They trekked back and quickly dropped it off in the car, Mulder appreciating the looks they were getting. He sure knew how to make Scully happy.

Walking back and showing their passes, it was lunchtime by now. THey always got a lunch break anyway, and not much progress was being made so they went to the food area, holding hands.

While they waited in line, Mulder stood slightly behind Scully and could still smell her perfume. She smelled nice but she abruptly turned around.

"Are you smelling me? Is it that bad sweat?"

"No, Laura. I just love your perfume." He gave a light kiss to her cheek. Was he taking their cover thing too far? Nah. A couple had to act like that and he sure as hell enjoyed it.

MORE CHAPTERS COMING


	2. Chapter 2

Hours passed and Scully finally was going to tell Mulder she had enough of this, but the only reason she didn't is she secretly was liking this whole couple act along with Mulder.

Thad had gone on several more rides within the time, and even then, she thought Mulder was sitting too close to her, but yet again, it was a bench seat style for some rides, and only so much space was there. She knew he had personal space problems anyway, but again, she kept reminding herself she liked it. After all, he was a gentlemen inside, even if he didn't always show it.

They had gone on many rides again, and started to almost forget about the case. They had been there for five hours now, and went at least once on every ride. By now thirty-five people were on their watchlist and Mulder recognized the people they've already passed.

It was now almost sunset already, and they were going to give up and hand it back over to the local law enforcement when the older brother they recognized from the morning, Manuel was crying. He was talking to some security guard, and Mulder noted the absence of his brother so he went to see what was going on.

"What's going on?" He asked, Scully following close behind.

"My brother, he went missing!" He said. THe security guard just nodded and calmly talked into her radio and clearly she was the lowest level of security you could higher.

"I'll help find your brother," Mulder said. "Where was the last place you saw him?"

"I don't know. We were walking a while and then looking back, I didn't see him. I was yelling at him for being ignorant... but he would never have run away!" Scully, with her kind instinct hugged the kid.

"We'll find him safe," she said. She hoped that was true. No other kids from the park had every returned, but this was recent and they were on the case.

Mulder finally took out his badge and flashed it at the security. "Special Agent Fox Mulder with the FBI. I want this whole place shut down, no one comes in or out. Call all local law enforcement and the local bureau division."

"Woah! You two are FBI?" the kid asked them.

"Yes."

"You two are undercover? Damn. You were a convincing couple. I could see it in both your eyes. You weren't faking that affection."

"What do you know about love?" Mulder asked rhetorically. "I'll go on my own, you stay with Scully, my partner."

Mulder started to walk briskly then break into a sprint, looking around, remembering the places where they had people on their "watchlist." It would be hard, and he hoped security came soon. Over the speakers he heard an announcement for all rides to stop, and no one can leave or enter due to a missing child.

He cringed, because now the perpetrator would know people would look for the kid. That's not a good tactic. If he was correct, and it was an owl, nightfall would be coming shortly. He looked around and scanned everywhere. IN the back of his mind, he knew there was a clue. He was trying to bring it out now.

That's when he remembered. Scully and him had passed a tent with owl eyes. He had gotten carried away with winning the Pomeranian.

He made is way to the run down wood building where no had had entered, because the shed looked abandoned. Preparing himself, he pulled out his gun, took a deep breath and then kicked the door open.

Clearing the area, it was pitch black and not much was seen.

"FBI!" He shouted into the darkness, trying to find a light, but when he looked closer, some twenty feet away, he saw nothing but two glowing orange eyes were unmistakably an owl. What was he going to do?

He knew there was no light, so he cautiously made his way to the end.

"Show yourself!" He shouted. He blinked once, and heard a huge whoosh, some sort of air gust that could've only been from wings threw him back. He fumbled for his gun, shooting a couple times before the unknown assailant knocked him out cold.

Half an hour later, and local law enforcement, and FBI were on teh scene, no one had left yet. THey told everyone to gather in one area while they searched, and it was only when Scully was looking with other officers when she heard shots fired. Her and the other agent ran to the shed where they heard the shots.

Walking in, Scully took her strong flashlight and looked around. She only noticed Mulder, alone on the ground and ran over to him. She shined the light in his face and noticed some sort of claw marks near his neck.

"Mulder!" She lightly shook him and he woke up.

"Huh? Scully!" He shot up, but Scully told him to lay back down. "It was an owl! He's headed North if I'm correct! Go to the north entrance!"

"Mulder, did you hit your head?"

"No, Scully!" He got up, and Scully followed, despite him feeling like crap. The adrenaline was too strong and he pushed his way through to the entrance, and saw a man repeatedly looking around, and fumbling his keys to open a door to a staff room.

A half a second pause, and the man started running, Mulder chasing after him. Luckily the guy wasn't the skinniest of people out there so he was gaining on him, and lunged forward, both of them tumbling onto the hard concrete, but Mulder had him.

Scully followed closed behind, and an officer handcuffed him.

"I didn't do anything!" He said.

"They why were you running? What's in that building? Did you attack me?"

Mulder's sudden surge of adrenaline started to wear out, and he felt his neck for claw marks. It was definitely proof of an owl.

"Scully, make sure the evidence team takes a picture of this. That man somehow turned into an owl. I was thinking an old lady this whole time."

"Mulder..."

They got back up when other law enforcement had opened the building and found a whole basement of young kids, including Manuel's brother. Paramedics right away rushed the scene, and it all just shocked Mulder. What evil creature would do this. It kind of reminded him of Samantha for some reason, and it made him sad. He loved seeing Manuel running to hug his younger brother. Even though the last thing they had was an argument, luckily they were reunited.

"Sir, you might want to get that cut checked out," a paramedic said, standing next to him.

"It was an owl," Mulder replied, looking around for Scully. "I saw the glowing eyes."

Just then, Scully walked up, pointing to something in the distance. "Mulder, you were hit with a rake. It wasn't owl claws. I'm sorry. We caught a pedophile who was going to turn these kids into a sex trafficking ring and you helped stop him. It was your instinct still, and all that matters. You saved these kids!"

"Mmhmm." Mulder was unusually quiet, and Scully knew just the thing to cheer him up.

"Hey Rob, what if we wash up then go out for a nice dinner," she said, taking his hand.

"Sure thing, Laura," he replied, taking both her hands and bringing them up to his lips to kiss them.

"You'll probably need to go to a hospital for that cut," the EMT said, interrupting the moment.

"Later," Scully said, and Mulder smiled. She never would've said that in a million years but Scully had already stepped backwards, almost tripping, Mulder moving forward, and catching her, his lips crashing onto hers.

"You're my hero," she said.

"MMmm," he just nodded, kissing some more until he felt his neck sting and pull away.

Scully looked worried for a second. Was it a damn bee? 

"My cut just stings," he replied. "No bees this time." Smiling, they walked hand in hand back to their car.

A week later

Mulder sat in the basement, playing with the itchy bandage on his neck from the "rake" scratches, or in reality, the owl marks. He had seen the guy transform into an owl, but Scully said the concussion probably caused that. He saw the owl before he hit his head, but of course he couldn't argue. She might never believe in the paranormal and extraterrestrial, but he knew she believed in him. Scully throwing a newspaper onto his desk. The front page was a picture of them holding hands, the title reading, "Special Agent Mulder saves the day, taking down a child sex trafficking ring."

"It was also you," he replied.

"The press contacted me. I told them it was all you, which it was."

Mulder pinned the front page on the board in the back, along with his picture next to Scully when they were working on the Texas terrorism case. He liked the collection of images of them together.

"Skinner actually wants to throw a party. Can you believe that? I don't think you understand how great you were on this case. It'll be in the main commons upstairs in an hour."

"Skinner throwing a party? Did the Lone Gunman drug him?"

"Funny," she replied, scooting closer to him in the seat.

Mulder got up and sat on his desk, looking down at her. "You know, we don't need to go undercover to be a couple," he said, as he slipped off her coat, Scully allowing him to do that. She started unbuttoning his shirt, her fingers slowly making her way onto his chest.

She stood up, and ended up on the desk with him, many objects falling off, but that didn't matter. Making out in the office, Mulder was sure there were cameras, but he didn't care if anyone was watching. All he knew is that he loved Scully, and she loved him back.

**Author's Note:**

> MORE CHAPTERS TO COME
> 
> I usually don't allow comments on my emotional stories but since this is a comedy I will. 
> 
> Comment here or DM me on my IG: the_sixth_redux


End file.
